


Beyond Idolization

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Rinko reflects on her conflict with Yukina following Roselia’s failure at the SMS live.





	Beyond Idolization

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write RinYuki due to the current JPdori event, but this turned out to be platonic. Oh well, I love their relationship nonetheless. (This drabble refers to the story of the Neo Aspect event)

The first time Rinko met Yukina, she was awed by the latter’s conviction. Since then, Rinko had seen Yukina’s darker side - her willingness to sacrifice anything and anyone for her goals. Rinko did not hate her for it, nor did she indulge her. Rinko stood up to her - timid as she might be - for Yukina was now a _friend_ and deserved a chance to change.

Yukina was not a perfect idol, but that was not a sad thing at all. Rinko cherished how much their relationship had grown, and the growth in their own persons as a result of it.


End file.
